No such thing as Fairy Tales
by emo barbie
Summary: J.D has just woken up next to Dr Cox: A wedding is at hand, and the bride thinks she may have just been stood up at the alter, what more can go wrong? Oh yes, those things called fairy tales that don't exsist. JDOX Another pairing, but it's a secret


Title: **No such thing as Fairy Tales**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T {Maybe M later on}**

Summary:** J.D has just woken up next to Dr Cox: A wedding is at hand, and the bride thinks she may have just been stood up at the alter, what more can go wrong? Oh yes, those things called fairy tales that don't exsist. **

Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own scrubs, I do a lot of scrubs fics but sadly no matter how many fics I actually create, I am afraid that I will never own any of the actual characters. Oh well. **

Extra: **This is only the beginning, I also have one for during the wedding, and may just add another chapter after that in which it's from Dr Cox's point of view instead of J.D's So please stay with me on this!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_No Such Thing as __Fairy Tales:_

**_My Morning_**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was different from most mornings. I awoke to a new surrounding, with different sounds and smells. Different sheets...but the most different thing was the fact that instead of waking up alone, I woke up in the strong arms of someone I had only dreamt of. It was like having a dream and waking up to find yourself living it...almost like a fairy tale.

I was afraid to move, just like...turtles after emancipation just stick their heads out to see how the land lay...I was afraid that if I did I would awake him and break this moment, even though I so desperately needed to do so. I was as still as a board, feeling as his chest rose and fell against my back...but of course it didn't last long, because the next thing I knew his cellphone had started ringing and it cut threw that peaceful moment completely.

I closed my eyes as I felt the other stir, groggily sitting up as he reaching out for his cellphone. "Hello...? No no....yeah, sorry I feel asleep...no I'll be there soon...listen I said I'd be there, I'm not gonna miss it, will you stop yelling." J.D felt the weight on the bed lift and the padding of bare feet on the rug as they made it towards the bathroom.

That was right, J.D glanced around the room, they were in a hotel, out in New York. Why? Cause someone wanted a New York wedding, and everyone knows that the bride gets her way. And today...was that wedding-

-=-=-=-=-=-

The music filtered through the rows and rows of people all glancing around as they waited for the wedding to start...a wedding that should have started over an hour ago. The bride stood in all her glory, her white gown sweeping the floor as she paced back and fourth, the bouquet clenched tightly in her hands. "What if he doesn't come? I mean, I know he's always late, and barely ever thinks of anyone but himself, but to be late to his **_own_** wedding..." Carla placed a hand onto the bride's shoulder to calm her down. "Don't worry he'll be here."

Turk moved over to his wife, leaning over as he glanced around the hall. "You do know who else isn't here right-" Turk muttered and Carla quickly gave him a glare, before it fell, a sigh escaping her lips as she looked towards the door.

"They'll be here." She muttered, though her words were almost drown out by the music playing in the chapel.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The door opened to the bathroom and I turned to watch as Dr Cox emerged from the steaming room. He took one glance at me before making his way over to the closet and taking out his suit. I knew he wouldn't say anything, I knew it from the moment he woke up, because you see...that would ruin today. Anything I said would probably make him snap...and today was not that day to do it. I watched him as he glanced at his watch, moving over towards the sink and combed his hair...I didn't know what I should do anymore. I was so scared that I couldn't move. I didn't want to get hurt. Everything was over...Ever since I met Dr Cox, I thought I matured a little,but...nothing has changed. I'm still a coward...I couldn't even ask him the one question I desired to the most....

"Newbie, I advice you get ready." I was startled by his voice, and I snapped from my thoughts turning to stare at the glaring doctor. I was still afraid to move, even though he had long gotten up, I didn't want to move...it was one thing to look...but I was afraid that if I actually moved...it might shatter it all... "Newbie-" I could hear the aggravation in the other man's voice and I suddenly found that voice of mine, but what came out wasn't what I had expected.

"Do you like me?" It was the wrong move...I knew it, the moment the words left my mouth I knew it was a mistake. The older man gritted his teeth, glaring at me through the mirror.

"Listen Newbie, there is no way, no how I will ever like, love or even "special" you. Do you understand me? Last night was a one time thing, I needed a girl, and there was a free one right in front of me."

I felt a sudden bubble of rage. So what? I was some kind of free fuck thing now? I turned to glare at the wall, listening as the water turned on and I heard the faint sound of a sigh before it was turned off again.

"J.D, listen, you get ready, and...when you're good and done get your ass over to that wedding. I'm not going to have my...best man miss giving me the ring, understand." Perry glowered at me, I hadn't even realized when he had moved until he was beside me, leaning over just close enough to kiss...but I wasn't dumb enough to do that, I knew better. I felt his hand suddenly brush my cheek and I finally tore my eyes away to look at him but by then he had already stood up and was grabbing his things.

I had doubts and I turned to look at him, maybe it had been an accident, but I wasn't gonna think that, no I was gonna hold on to the notion that it was on purpose. "Perry...what was last night?"

The other turned to look at me, a glare crossing his face as he furrowed his brows in annoyance. "I already told you, it was just sex."

I watched him as he grabbed his keys watched as he placed his own card key on the table...I wanted to reach out, reach out and just pull him into the bed, but I knew that wouldn't work, I knew that...because I wanted to hold him in my arms forever, like a fairy tale of mine come true...but before I knew it he had already up and walked away...

And I was left to watch that closed door as he made his way towards the church...to walk down that isle with his soon to be bride...to walk down that isle...with Jordan.

And who was I kidding? There's no such thing as fairy tales.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Please if you have taken the time out to actually read this, please review, thank you.**


End file.
